Moments to Treasure
by SqueakyZorro
Summary: Charlie hadn't seen Renesmee for more than a week. As fast as she was growing, that was a long time. Every moment of this day would be treasured. A quick drabble for the Strictly Charlie contest.


**Email contest entries to: strictlycharlie(at)gmail(dot)com with the following header.**

**Title: Moments to Treasure**

**Author: SqueakyZorro**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing (if applicable): Charlie and Renesmee**

**Summary: Charlie hadn't seen Renesmee for more than a week. As fast as she was growing, that was a long time. Every moment of this day would be be treasured. A quick drabble for the Strictly Charlie contest.**

_MtT_

I reached out to take Nessie from Bella and welcomed the feel of her little arms around my neck. She smiled, showing the cutest dimples ever, and I was sure my grin back to her was a little foolish. Her brown eyes, just like Bella's—or at least, like Bella's used to be—twinkled at me. They were a mirror image of those I saw each morning when I shaved. I couldn't get over seeing pieces of me in this little angel.

_MtT_

Lunch was ready. Sue had outdone herself. Nessie, by her choice, sat on Jake's lap. I was a little disappointed at first, but then I realized I was in the perfect spot to watch the two of them as he tried to get her to eat. _Most three-month-olds don't eat solid food yet, do they? _I stopped that thought in its tracks. _Need to know, man, need to know._

Jake's efforts to persuade Nessie to try different foods were hilarious. I snorted as he exaggerated how good the chicken parmigiana was, making "yum" noises and rolling his eyes in mock ecstasy. The look of loving exasperation on her face seemed too mature for a baby but was so adorable I put that question from my mind. Nessie patted his cheek, and he almost choked on his laughter, as if she had told him a joke. She laughed with him, and the sight of the two of them, their joy in each other, drew chuckles from Sue and me, too.

_MtT_

Nessie decided the tree needed to be finished. She poked through the box of ornaments and covered all of the bare spots within her reach. When the only spaces left were too high for her, she recruited Jake and me to help by bringing each of us an ornament and smiling sweetly as she looked from us to the tree. Perched on my worn-out couch as if it were a throne, she pointed exactly where she wanted the ornaments, and we, her minions, followed our little princess's orders.

As we worked, I remembered a four-year-old Bella helping to decorate the tree, the last year before she stopped coming to Forks for Christmas. She, too, had been very particular about where the ornaments should go, and I grinned at the memory. My smile faded at my next thought. _Of course, last year doesn't really count...neither of us was really interested in decorating..._ I pushed that image from my mind. Bella was happy now, and I refused to let last year's trouble ruin what was shaping up to be my best Christmas in years.

Sue came out after cleaning up the kitchen just as we were placing the last few ornaments. Laughing, she hugged Nessie. "Do you know how hard I tried to make Grampa finish the tree before you got here? I guess we know who he can't say 'no' to!" Nessie giggled as I looked at my feet sheepishly.

_MtT_

I thought it was a little odd when Jake said she didn't take naps anymore, but that gave me more time to spend with her. We cuddled on the couch as I read to her from one of the books that had collected at the house since her birth. I changed my voice to match each of the characters and made noises like each of the animals, just like I used to do for Bella before she outgrew it. She giggled and bounced on my lap. Unable to resist, I dropped the book and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, her reddish-brown curls tickling my nose. I remembered Bella's words the first time I'd seen Nessie: _She has your curls_. Pieces of me. I held her close, cherishing this unbelievable creature. After a minute, she let me go, picked up the book, and placed it in my hands. _Back to the story it is, sweetie._

_MtT_

"You're not taking her outside," I said in disbelief. "It's freezing out there!"

Jake and Nessie both stared at me blankly, then looked at each other. Jake shrugged slightly. "Sure, sure," he said with a smile. "Guess I wasn't thinking."

I huffed. "I'm not letting you give my granddaughter a cold, Jacob. I know you love her, but you need to learn a little more about babies if you're going to take good care of her."

I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle and looked sharply at Jacob, but his face was sober. I glanced down at Nessie, who ducked her head. I placed my hand under her chin and she looked up at me with a mischievous grin. I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You think that's funny? Your mommy won't let you visit me any more if you get sick, you know." She just giggled again.

She moved over to Jacob and held up her arms. Jake obliged, lifting her up, and she patted his cheek. He whispered something to her, and she nodded before wiggling down and racing around the living room.

"I think she wants to play." Jake moved the coffee table out of the way, making a space. He sat on the floor and was promptly attacked by Nessie. He let her knock him over, and she laughed in triumph.

_MtT_

When Bella hadn't returned by dinner time, Sue whipped up something quick for all four of us. It seemed to suit Nessie better, since Jake didn't have to do as much coaxing as he had at lunch. _Boy, he sure loves that little girl. What other teenager wants to spend a whole day catering to a toddler?_

Jake helped Sue clean up while Nessie and I went to the living room. I sat back in my recliner, flipping the TV to the sports station out of habit, and she snuggled against my chest, eyes starting to droop. My thoughts wandered through memories of the day, and I smiled at some and shook my head at others. I hadn't spent much time with Bella when she was a baby, so I had little experience to measure this day by, but I had loved it. I felt Nessie's head rest a little more heavily on me, and I glanced down to see her eyes close. My arm cuddled her closer, protective and comforting at once, and my own eyes closed. I felt more at peace than I could remember. Bella could take all the time she needed.

_MtT_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all**_**. **_**I just love Charlie and Nessie and was inspired to jot down this one-shot. This story takes place on the day that Bella drops off Nessie while she goes to meet J. Jenks for the first time; it's mentioned briefly in Chapter 33 of **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. The quote from Bella, attributing Nessie's curls to Charlie, is from Charlie's first visit to the Cullens' house after Nessie's birth, Chapter 26, page 514 (hardback edition).**


End file.
